


Our Kingdoms (Medieval-style Sanscest story)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (This is going to be bad run while you can), But yo I promised myself i wouldn't make a story why, Gen, I mean they have like- Crowns and such but, It's kind of based on the past there's a lot of it, It's more of a medieval style thing, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, They still wear their normal clothes, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, each Sans that I want to bring in rules over a kingdom. I'm not specifying who lives in these kingdoms, except for a few that are almost completely deserted, like Geno's kingdom and Error's. But that's a bunch of spoilers.Anyways, kingdoms make peace treaties and even start trade business, depending on the situation. Occasionally, blah blah blah happens with the kings and we have a kid that holds a bond in place.Just a warning. With some relationships- They're around eight to ten or even twelve years apart but that's normal for the time period it's been taken from.No, they don't talk like they did in medieval times because I'm some idiot who doesn't pay attention in history class and probably shouldn't be writing this,,,ANYWAYS-





	Our Kingdoms (Medieval-style Sanscest story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendspeaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendspeaker/gifts).



> Half the stuff is modern, half is medieval. Because maybe it'll be interesting that way.  
> Error gets a letter from Nightmare.  
> (I just realized there's probably going to be a lot of implied NSFW and there's literally nothing I can do to stop that just because of how the story moves along and stuff)  
> I probably won't actually write any smut  
> Probably
> 
> It's so short rn I'm sorry-- I couldn't think of anything more for this but I know kinda what the next chapter is gonna be

It was Nightmare who offered him a truce first.

Error stared at the handwritten letter, the writing a bit sloppy but it was indeed from Nightmare. He rolled it back up, flopping down into his rolling chair to begin writing a letter back. He didn't need an adviser to know his answer was going to be yes. He couldn't see anything wrong with the conditions, honestly. They would meet once a month to discuss trade deals and protection for Error's new kingdom. Nightmare would send over some farmers to help in the fields, to get Error some money. Nightmare would get 25% of everything gained. It. . . made sense, at least for now.

During Error's rise, he did get in quite a few wars, angering Nightmare because he totally wasted all his money on supplies. He didn't win often, either.

Error quarreled mostly with Ink, the two had a bit of history outside royal business which complicated the relationship between their kingdoms. Nightmare was quite furious at Error's childish behavior when it came to Ink. He brought both of the two in for a meeting, both glaring at each other as soon as they saw each other. Nightmare sat them both down next to each other, questioning their history with each other.

They had. . . gone to the same school with each other in a different kingdom when they were younger.

 **"Ink stole my favorite pencil in second grade!"** Error claimed, standing up. Ink scoffed, standing up as well.

"Excuse me, that was my pencil! You stole it from me in first and I wanted it back!"

" _How the fuck does a pencil last that fucking l ong?!_ " Nightmare yelled, flailing his arms. This was a fucking mess.

 **"It was mechanical, catch up!"** Error snapped, then went back to arguing with Ink about who's pencil it was.

Nightmare wrapped a tendril around each of their skulls, covering up their mouths and getting them to finally SHUT THE FUCK UP. He forced both of them back into their chairs.

He leaned over his desk, looking extremely frustrated.

"Look you two. I don't have time for childhood rivalries over some stupid. Fucking. Pencil. It's  _over_ now, got it?! I don't want to hear another word about it or one of your kingdoms is gonna lose its king. I want you two to get along. Understand?"

Error and Ink both grumbled, nodding slowly. They even crossed their arms at like- The same time. Nightmare was kinda baffled how similar these two actually were. Hm. . . he was going to have to keep Ink away from Error if he wanted to continue with his plan.

Nightmare soon separated the two again, sending Error back to his kingdom and Ink to his. He. . . might need a new plan.


End file.
